French Mistake Again
by potters62442
Summary: We have seen loads of stories where fans from alternate universe are thrown in supernatural world, but what happens when two most unexpected universe collide. See as our one and only Jensen Ackles struggles to understand the world of the character he has been playing for 10 years.
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy week, they were near the end of season 11 and everyone was excited for the grand ending of Supernatural. Their audience was expecting something big out of this 'Darkness' and 'Casifer' plot and team Supernatural never disappointed their fans. They were working day and night to make an astounding end and a full night sleep was a luxury that they could not afford these days. So Jensen grabbed the first opportunity that he got and retired for the night hoping to get his much needed rest.

He stretched in his bed trying to get comfortable. But something felt out of place as he was forced awake by some sort of weird noise and a sharp pain in his neck resulting from sleeping in a strange angle. Someone was mumbling somewhere close. Unwilling to open his eyes, Jensen tried to search his phone on the bedside table only to find that there was no table to begin with. He rolled over and almost fell off his bed. Startled he sat up and looked around, after a moment or two he realized he was not sleeping in his bed. Instead, he was in a car, a 67 Chevy impala, to be precise.

'What the -?' He thought.

He listened carefully for the source of noise. It was coming from backseat. He peeked and found Jared sleeping there, his face covered with his jacket. 'Covered with Sam's jacket', he corrected himself mentally. He sat straight, fully awake now. There were too many things wrong with his current situation. First, he was sleeping in 'Dean's Impala'. And he was absolutely sure that he had last seen it on the set, whereas he remembered going to sleep in his own room. Second, he was fully dressed, more than that he was fully dressed like Dean from season two. Third, he was in the middle of nowhere. Though it was difficult to tell their exact location at this time of night, it was sure as hell not anywhere in Canada. And last, Jared was mumbling nonsense in his sleep. 'This is too much elaborate a prank.' He mused. Deciding to get over with whatever it was that Jared and Misha were doing he shook Jared awake. Jared sat bolt upright and as his jacket fell from his face Jensen could feel his own jaw dropping to the floor.

 **A/N: This is the first time I have written any Supernatural fanfiction, I don't know if its good or bad, I just know that we all need more of Jensen. So, here I am with this story. I will try my best to keep my Jensen as close to real one as possible and your suggestions are always welcome. Please review and let me know if I am doing it right or not!**

 **-AS**


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy hell! Your face..." Jensen exclaimed. A genuinely horrified Jared jumped to get a better look of his face in Impala's rear mirror. He examined his face for few seconds and gave Jensen the best bitch face he could muster.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" He asked. His voice sounding like that of 22 years old Jared.

"There is nothing wrong with my face and why would you wake me up at this time of night?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"But- you, you look like you are 21 years old." Jensen managed to stutter. He had been a part of television industry for long enough to know that no amount of makeup could do something like that. And that thought did nothing to make him feel better. Jared, on the other hand, now looked absolutely done.

"I don't know! Maybe, that's because I am 21." He said in his most sarcastic voice. That comment made Jensen laugh despite the absurdity of his current situation. Only then he realized he himself was sounding childish, the natural husky tone of his voice gone, his laughter stopped abruptly. He looked at baby Jared, there was nothing but confusion and concern in his eyes. He looked at himself in the rear and he could swear he was having a nightmare. His 25-26 years old reflection was staring back at him, his face a mask of true horror. He touched his face, his reflection did the same except that it was touching its 26 years old face. He looked back at Jared who was beginning to look suspicious of Jensen now.

"Dean, are you ok?" Jared asked in a smooth voice. Jensen skipped a heart beat at this question.

"How did you even manage all this?" He asked, trying his best to remain cool, he was a logical person after all. There was no way he was going to fall for this trap.

"The only thing I managed today was our dinner. Dean, what's the problem?" Jared asked again.

Jensen was in a daze. It was a prank, it had to be. There was no other way to explain it. But there were too many loopholes to call it a prank. Jared looked like 'Dean' fresh from the set of 'Gilmore Girls', to begin with. He touched his face again and there was no makeup on it. He took a deep breath and took in the faint scent of cheap cologne and whisky coming from himself, the kind of smell that fans usually associated with Dean Winchester.

"Dean! are you with me?" Jared asked pulling out a hand gun from his back pocket. Jensen was dumbfounded. He had seen Jared doing that multiple times on set but it was never a real gun. Those were props. This was a real one and on top of that it was loaded.

'Who keeps a loaded gun in their back pocket while sleeping?' he thought. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the answer but he decided not to think about it.

"Where is my phone?" Jensen blurted out. He needed to be sure before he could do anything about it. Jared simply shrugged,

"Did you check your pockets?" He asked. Jensen checked his pockets and shook his head in denial.

"Check the glove compartment." Jared suggested. He was confused, this was not typical Dean behaviour. Jensen opened the glove compartment and came face to face with multiple handsets all from 2004-05 era. He picked one and checked the date. If it was possible his heart sank further. It read 17 September 2005.

'What if Jared messed up the dates?' He asked himself, his last effort to gain a bit of control on the situation.

"Something wrong with your phone?" Jared asked. He was beginning to get impatient with Jensen's behaviour.

"Nah, just checking the time." He replied offhandedly.

"I think we should hit the road." Jensen added in exact Dean manner. If it was a prank, it had to be a prank, he was not going to let Jared had the satisfaction of stumping him. He decided to play along.

"At this time of night?" Sam- no, no! Jared asked sceptically.

"It's gonna be day time soon and anyways I am too uncomfortable to sleep." Jensen replied truthfully. Jared nodded and started to get ready for the journey. Once they were ready Jensen realized there was another problem. He had absolutely no idea where they were and where they were supposed to be going.

"You wanna drive?" He asked Jared.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Jared asked. Jensen tensed immediately. To his immense relief Jared started chuckling.

"Never once in my life you've asked me to do that." He said.

"Well I am asking now." Jensen replied, trying the best he could to make it sound like Dean.

 **A/N: Here is another chapter. Jensen got the biggest surprise of his life. Now lets see how he is going to manage this one. I have tried my best to make it look genuine, though there is no way one can replicate Jensen. :)**

 **Your reviews are welcome. Please let me know if you like the story or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter-3

They settled in the car for drive. Jensen in the passenger seat and Jared behind the wheel. Jensen couldn't help but notice that they were not anywhere in Canada. Jared and Misha were good pranksters but faking an entire country was not possible even for them.

"Hey Dean." Jared said after some time.

"Yeah." Jensen replied, trying but failing to not feel unnerved at being called 'Dean'.

"I know we've been over this but I still don't understand why dad is sending us to Black Water Ridge. I mean, I double checked those coordinates. There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

Jensen said nothing. His heart was beating so fast, it felt unnatural. Black Water Ridge, it was second episode of season one. Sam and Dean fought a Wendigo in that episode. Jensen needed to finish this prank soon, if it was a prank. Though it was too realistic to be one. They were just outside Grand Junction for crying out loud. There was no way Jared could manage to fly them to Grand Junction while Jensen was sleeping.

He looked outside the window and to his great pleasure there was a board indicating, they were near a Gas Station.

"We need to make a stop for gas." He told Jared. Jared simply nodded.

Jensen decided to pick a newspaper from Gas Station and show the date to Jared so that they could finish this, whatever this was, soon and get back to work.

Jared parked the Impala to get a refill and Jensen hurried towards newspapers. He picked up the one from top of stash and checked the date. It still read 17 Sept 2005.

"You wanna read that, you gotta pay for it hotshot." A gruff looking old man told him from behind the counter.

Jensen put the paper back and walked out of the store in a daze. So, it was really 2005. And the guy waiting for him near the car, was real Sam Winchester not Jared. And if all of it was true, this meant Jensen was in some sort of parallel universe. Jensen was having a hard time absorbing all of this information. If it's a real Supernatural universe that means there was no Jensen Ackles, only Dean Winchester.

Jensen walked back to car and settled in passenger seat. He was still not ready to talk to Sam about what happened. Jensen hated to admit this right now, but he knew Sam Winchester damn too well, he knew Sam wouldn't react well to the news that his big brother was missing.

Jensen knew that going to Black Water Ridge would either kill him or expose him to Sam, and he was not ready for either. He was an actor not a fighter and definitely not a hunter who could hunt down supernatural entities. Facing a Wendigo was right now, the fastest route to death according to him. But then again, there was a person whose life was on stake. A guy named Tommy, and if his memory served him well there was also a hunter named Roy who would die if Dean and Sam didn't do anything.

His head felt like bursting. There was no way he could let someone die, knowing that his mere presence would save their lives but on the other hand he couldn't also ignore the fact that he was no Dean Winchester. He wouldn't stand more than a minute in front of a Wendigo on his own. If only he could talk to Danneel, she would know the right thing to do. She always does.

"D...", he whispered as another wave of realisation hit him, this time it was full of pain. Pain so sharp, it felt like he was physically hurt. He was stuck in a world where Danneel was not his wife and JJ was not his daughter. All the people he knew and loved simply didn't exist here. There was no way he would spend another minute in such universe, but he had no idea how he was supposed to go back home. Then again, there was the matter of saving innocent lives. In his show, they were just characters but in this universe, they were people. Real people with real lives and families.

'What do I do?' was the last conscious thought that he had, before drifting off to tiredness induced sleep.

 **A/N: Heyo! I am back with another chapter. So guys what do you think Jensen will do now? I know it was cruel of me to include Danneel and JJ in this, but please no hellhounds for me. I actually thought about leaving both of them out of this but its better this way. Anyways do leave the comment and let me know if you want me to add something else!**

 **-AS**


End file.
